


Late night movie

by AlexaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinky Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smug Erwin, Student!Eruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/AlexaAckerman
Summary: Erwin and Levi are on a cinema date. But Levi has something different in mind than the movie.And Erwin ...... apparently as well.





	Late night movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaNekoMoonPig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/gifts).

**Late night movie**

Levi's shifting in his seat, admittedly, slightly annoyed. It's slowly starting to get uncomfortable, the feeling in his pants. It's getting tighter and he can't help it. 

It all began when he started observing Erwin, who's sitting directly next to him, 10 minutes ago and it got him completely riled up. Erwin, on the other hand, didn't even notice it. His eyes are fixated on the scenes playing in front of him. Unaware of Levi's glances, he's shoving more popcorn into his mouth and takes a sip from his coke afterwards. And Levi has the sudden urge to slap him right into the face for not giving any attention to him.

But that's how Erwin is. When he watches a movie, he doesn't want to be interrupted. It's like an unspoken rule everyone knows about and has to follow. Levi sighs while digging his fingers into the armrest out of frustration. 

It's Friday evening. They both went to see an action movie. Levi actually prefers horror movies, but his 'tall-as-a-tree' boyfriend, how Levi likes to call him, isn't much into them. So they had to make a compromise. However, Levi couldn't care less about the movie right now.

It's been a while for the both of them. They barely had time for more than a few kisses and hugs here and there over the last two and a half weeks. 

But with their finals being finally over, they decided it was time to go out again - only the two of them, no one else, spending some quality time together. And how they've missed that. They were holding hands all the way to the cinema and sometimes Erwin bent down to whisper sweet words into Levi's ear. It made Levi blush and feel like a teen on a first date. Though, they're students in their senior years and have known each other for more than 4 years already. 

Sure, Erwin has always been ridiculously handsome and a very smart guy, but Levi thought that he looks extra good tonight. He's wearing a tight black shirt, which makes his well-defined arms and chest stand out even more. Glancing at his muscular arms makes Levi swallow hard and heat is rising up inside him, the wanton feeling going straight to his groin. The sight of Erwin's tightly fitting dark-blue jeans doesn't make it better, rather the opposite is the case. Levi now glimpses at Erwin's thighs. 'Fuck!', he thinks, 'I want to touch him. How can someone be so huge and buff literally everywhere? His hands, his chest, his muscular arms and back, his thighs, ass and especially his ...' 

Levi inhales sharply and holds back a groan. He has to stop making himself even more horny than he already is. But it's impossible. The naughty thoughts won't stop. If they weren't in public, he'd rip Erwin's pants open, jump on his lap and ride him into oblivion. 

Chewing on his lower lip, Levi's starts thinking... about how to draw Erwin's attention to himself...

Yes, they are in public, but they're sitting in the very last row in a two seater with barely any space between them and the hall wasn't very crowded to begin with. Levi looks around, trying to make out if his little 'plan' is worth the risk. There are four completely empty rows in front of them and all the people, like Erwin, are concentrated on what's going on on the screen. Levi smirks and glances back to Erwin's side profile, licking his lips. 'That's going to be fun!' 

Levi reaches out to intertwine his hand with Erwin's. Erwin's eyes widen for a second, then he looks over to Levi and smiles in a way that it makes Levi's heart melt like ice cream on a hot Summer day. Their hands fit like they were made for each other. Levi smiles back softly, moves closer to lean against his side. The blonde inclines his head towards Levi's direction, giving him a peck on his temple. Levi can feel the warmth coming off of Erwin's body and he takes in the scent he's so familiar with. He loves this man with every fiber of his body. 

After a few minutes though, Levi untangles their fingers only to lay his hand on Erwin's tigh. He gently rubs circles into it while looking up innocently to Erwin. He notices a faint blush spreading out on his cheeks. 'Aha!', Levi grins slightly, 'Finally a reaction.' Levi continues with his teasing. His hand slowly wanders down between Erwin's thighs which makes Erwin twitch. "Levi?!", Erwin whispers to him, "What are you doing?" "Can't you tell?", Levi's fingers are already over Erwin's groin, "I wanna make you feel good!" His voice is deep and sultry, sending a shiver down Erwin's spine. 

"Dear, we are in public... you can't just start palming my ...-" Erwin has to hold back a moan by quickly covering his mouth with his right hand. "Shit!", he hisses over to Levi, "Can you please stop squeezing?" Levi's grin widens. "Come on, let's have some fun babe", Levi's eyes are dancing, full of lust, "Let me blow you." Erwin is speechless for a moment. "You... you want to ... I mean, here and now?" Levi nods willingly. "Here and now. I'm horny since fucking 15 minutes and I can't hold back myself anymore. It's all your fault! Looking handsome as fuck that it's unheard of. Please, Erwin!". Levi doesn't stop palming and squeezing Erwin's still clothed but steadily growing erection. He can feel the muscles in his lover's thighs twitching under the touch. Erwin can only huff to this. 

"Erwin, don't worry, no one will notice. There isn't anyone sitting near us and we have enough time. We're just 30 minutes into the movie. Plus, it's quite dark in here. Don't make me beg!", Levi says impatiently. 

Erwin shifts, taking Levi's hand off of his bulge. Levi blinks in confusion, but almost jumps when the taller one suddenly begins palming his erection instead. 

"Ahh...", Levi lets out a small, surprised moan. He looks at Erwin and damn, he knows what's going to follow next. It's this kind of look Erwin typically has, when he wants to pleasure Levi. 

Erwin unbuttons Levi's pants in one swift motion and then unzips them, which makes Levi press his lips together in anticipation. Erwin doesn't hesitate taking Levi's hard cock out of its confines. The black haired looks down, somewhat shaking already, when Erwin rubs his thumb over the head and then gives his lenght a generous stroke. It feels like heaven. 

"I knew... you... you wouldn't be able to hold back for long... mhhh~ Oh my... " Levi closes his eyes to the pleasurable feeling but then opens them again, his eyes following Erwin's big hand, wrapped around his cock, going up and down slowly. 

"Er... win ... mmhhh" Levi can't hold back anymore, his hips are jerking forward to gain more friction. "Levi... you're leaking so much. Delicious... I wonder why's that?", Erwin asks, satisfied with Levi's reaction, while pressing his thumb over the tip to tease out even more. "Shit ... do you really need an answer to that? I ... ahh ... Erwin... faster!" Levi is completely captured by the intensive feeling going through his body over and over again. 

"Look at me, dear!", Erwin says with a husky tone in his voice. And Levi looks up, into Erwin's stunning, blue eyes and smug expression. In this second, the blonde grabs Levi's chin with his other hand, sealing their lips. It's a soft and tender kiss first, but after a short moment, it's going over into a very heated and passionate one. Erwin's tongue is pushing past Levi's teeth, tasting out the wet space inside, which causes goosebumps to risen on Levi's skin. Their tongues are battling forth a back, teasing each other repeatedly. 

They both moan into the kiss lowly, Erwin keeps on stroking, clenching and unclenching his hand around Levi's hot length while quickening the pace. Levi jerks his head back, mouth still opened and breathing heavily. 

"Do you really think I didn't notice? I only wanted to see how long it takes until you make the first move.", Erwin admits with a mischievous smile after collecting himself from the breathtaking kiss they had just shared. 

Levi stares in disbelief. "You fucker... you did that on purpose? Stop grinning, idiot!" But instead of giving the smaller one an immediate answer, Erwin tightens his grip around Levi's cock and continues with the fast pace. Levi's hips are trembling, he can feel his orgasm coming up. He's covered in sweat, also given the fact that he's still completely dressed and that they're not alone. Every nerv inside him is on fire, but he can't stop moving along with Erwin's hand. It's an overhelming and thrilling feeling, one he's been craving for a while. Meanwhile, Erwin has bent down to suck and bite on the sensitive flesh of Levi's strained neck, sending more sparks of pleasure through him. He will count the hickeys later. 

"Ahh ... mnnn... Erwin, I'm ... fuuuckk...", Levi curses. The taller one lets go of Levi's neck, appreciating the visible bite marks, then whispers into his ear "Come for me, Levi. You're so beautiful when you cum. You're such a naughty boy. Show me how good it feels. Can you do this for me, babe?" 

Levi takes in the words - and it's all too much. He can only nod. He loves it when Erwin praises him like that. "Yes! I ... gawd...", Levi sinks deeper into the seat, breathing out a heavy moan. He's close to the edge, his legs quivering like crazy. "Yeah, that's my good boy. You're doing so well. So hot in my hand, only for me. Come on, cum for me!", Erwin doesn't stop praising the smaller one, aware about how much it turns him on. Levi looks at Erwin, eyes heavy and face flushed. Then, with his last ounce of strength left, Levi grabs Erwin by the collar to yank him down. "Kiss me, or else everyone's going to ... haaahhh ... hear me... oh Goood!" And so Erwin does, he gives Levi everything he needs and more.

His free hand goes under Levi's shirt, fumbling around until he's found what he was searching for. He knows very well how much Levi loves it when he gives attention to his nipples when he's about to come. He rubs over the nipple gently first, then harder, making Levi squirm and writhe. Erwin smiles into their kiss, giving Levi's hard nipple one pinch after another - and that's enough. Too much sensation, too much pleasure, pure ecstasy. Levi jerks forward again, one last time and then spills over Erwin's hand. "Mhhhh!", his moans are muffled by the kiss and Erwin's hot tongue rubbing and nudging against his own. 

Erwin strokes him through his release, until they both have to gasp for air. Levi is a panting and shivering mess, feeling worn out but at the same time like on cloud nine. Erwin lets go of Levi to pull out a pack of tissues from his jeans' pocket. He opens it to take out two and wipes off Levi's sticky release from his hand. Levi slowly comes down from the high, his breath evening out. Erwin brushes aside a few soaked hair strands from Levi's face, then leaves a small trail of soft kisses along Levi's neck. He looks up and chuckles to the sight his boyfriend provides. "Are you all right, dear? Back to Earth?" The black haired shifts to sit up straight again, but he's groaning, feeling suddenly very tired. He tugs his cock back inside, then tilts his head to the side, glancing at Erwin again "Will you carry me home later?" A yawn is leaving him and he stretches. Amused, Erwin snorts. "You wish!", then he raises his eyebrow suggestively, hand already on the button of his jeans, ready to open them. "Well, besides, what's with your offer from earlier? I thought you wanted to blow me, hm?" 

In this moment, Levi knew that, sooner or later, this man will definitely be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with more than 2k words and a more detailed 'smut' scene 🤭  
Please note: no beta reader and English isn't my native language. 
> 
> I gift this fic to my precious and dear HanaNekoMoonPig. Thanks for inspiring me to write this story. I love you hun 💕


End file.
